


[锅匠][吉姆|比尔] 从牛津街口到布里克斯顿

by Tremella



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 彼得在圆场呆了一阵之后，才逐渐理解布里克斯顿到底是个什么样的地方，就是和审讯部、注册部之类的一样，不可或缺，但实际上进去了也就没什么别的希望了。





	

彼得·吉勒姆来到圆场算是晚的。毕业后他先去了外交部当了几年差，之后才经过了层层审查——他的曾经作为商人和阿拉伯学家、并从战时就为圆场提供服务的法国父亲，以及英国电报收报员母亲（只是对外宣称的，实际上她的工作要重要且秘密得多），这样的家族传统还是给人事部的人们留下了深刻的印象。在沙拉特与比他要青涩一些的同期学员们训练了一阵之后，于1956年下半年，才终于被准许进入圆场总部的那一栋大楼。  
彼得目前的上司是个叫比尔·海顿的人。他想，比尔通常是威廉的简称，但是他自称比尔，别人也没有称呼他威廉的，都是叫比尔或者海顿先生。不过这都无所谓，甚至可能都不是他的真名。  
海顿先生三十多岁，非常英俊。彼得在进来圆场之后，除了被很多女性——从年轻秘书小姐到“老妈妈”们偷偷打量之外，还顺便知道了很多有关他的上司海顿先生的事迹——战时的传奇经历，以及生活上的爱好：虽然有点古怪，但是总的来讲，很是一个人物。  
彼得确实这么觉得，人们很难不对海顿先生产生好感，他的古怪——比如办公室里的东方氛围：藤制躺椅和各种奇异摆件，有时还会点起刺鼻的远东线香——圆场的头儿，马斯顿先生，对此评价为“如同土耳其后妃的闺房”，以及衣着上的花哨。但这些特点并不会叫人觉得难受，反而叫他有了点儿十九世纪那些探险家们的气质，虽然现在也没有什么处女地等待大英帝国去发现和征服了。海顿先生话语中常带出的冷嘲热讽，也由于他的风度和才识而显得并不太可厌。至于生活上的——谁都免不了有些欲望啊，更不用说他还有张漂亮的脸。

彼得坐着每天几趟的通勤班车，去位于布里克斯顿的对外行动部，那一处使用废弃校舍改造的阴沉办公楼。他想起了目前主管德国方面的乔治·史迈利先生的揶揄：去看看东德的“部门”吧，占据了几个街区，戒备森严，威风凛凛，自给自足，如同一个小城市；而圆场的各个部门分散在伦敦几处地方，行政管理、注册部、情报分析和档案室在总部那处红砖房子，而各种外勤相关的在南边的布里克斯顿，负责跟踪监视之类的则在更远一些西面的阿克顿——“难道是期待着这样能有狡兔三窟更加安全的效果？或者说是把这些‘不够光彩’的部门放到远离我们视线的地方，就能保持我们良心上的纯洁无瑕？”  
彼得并没有拜访吉姆·普莱多先生的必要，只是来取他这一次去法国所需要的假证件。但是他觉得或许可以打一个招呼。顺便一说，吉姆也是詹姆斯的简称，但也没人这么称呼普莱多先生。  
办公室外间的一个“老妈妈”告诉他比尔·海顿先生也在这里，并叫他可以等一等。但是这时候门从里面打开了，海顿先生顶着栗色卷发的脑袋从门缝探出来：“彼得，进来吧。”  
“长官。”他应了一声。  
他进屋又向两人打了个招呼。这间办公室非常正常，没有马斯顿先生办公室里即将要溢出的官僚主义气质，没有史迈利办公室中一股未老先衰的无力感，当然显然没有海顿那样的强烈个人气息，除了角落里的板球拍、运动鞋和登山靴，那双登山靴挺旧的了，主人大概穿着它走过不少地方——彼得希望自己没有作出不礼貌的四处张望的样子。  
“彼得·吉勒姆，我跟你说过的，我那里新来的年轻人。”海顿先生介绍着，他倚在墙边，外套随意搭在访客用的椅子上，上面还放着看起来有点可笑的厚毛线手套和一副耳罩——彼得不能想象自己这位上司有闲情逸致骑车几十分钟跨过泰晤士河来到这个地方，虽然他知道海顿先生倒是很喜欢骑自行车上下班——这也成了他的“风格”之一。  
彼得之前没见过普莱多先生，只听说过他刚从匈牙利回来，并且工作得挺成功——现在那里可是乱成一片——当然彼得不知道他具体做了哪些工作，但是他觉得工作上的恭维总不会有错。  
“长官，我听说了您在匈牙利的行动——”  
“唔，不要提那些。”吉姆把脸转开，似乎还带着点不好意思，浓眉拧在一起。彼得以为这是一种谦虚。  
“那确实算是你的成就，某方面来说。”比尔接话道。  
“不是什么光彩的事。”吉姆说话语气有点像个军人。  
“那什么比较光彩？之前那个战争？说到这个，彼得的工作倒是去重新联络一下咱们在法国几处港口那儿的老朋友们。”  
“或许这算是比较光彩的事情吧。不过你们居然叫他干这个活儿，我以为你现在苏伊士运河那档子事上需要人手。”  
“那个我要自己来。”比尔回答道，“替我们给那些老伙计们问好。”他对着彼得说。  
“我去楼下取我的证件了。先告辞……”  
“可以给这家伙带些不常见的硬币，作为贿赂。”他把手中的一枚硬币用拇指弹起来，又抓住。  
吉姆瞪了一眼比尔，脸色有点发红。

彼得在一个星期后，在加莱港见到了艾略先生和他“明日的科凯勒号”上的水手们。艾略先生从大部分方面来说，并不像个水手，身材倒是看起来高大结实，除了颧骨位置由于风吹日晒而发红之外，倒像个唯唯诺诺的杂货店老板。他说话总是带着很多毫无必要的连词副词，同时还捋着灰色的小胡子，好像这样就能伪装成一个有文化的人。彼得从档案中读到，他们当时为什么选择了艾略先生：不起眼，财迷，相对谨慎，虽然爱国情绪一般，但足够忠诚。  
“就好像，你们总是要有点什么敌人之类的。”艾略先生在小酒馆里对彼得这样说，后者现在是个捕鱼器材的推销员。“之前是那些法西斯，现在则是共产主义他们。”  
“嗯……”  
“是啊，没有希特勒和斯大林，谁给你们发工资？”艾略先生又加了一句自嘲，“——谁给我们发额外的工资。”  
“是的，我们应该给红场寄过去一个奖状，感谢他们赐予我们面包，列宁就是我们的圣诞老人。”彼得说道。  
“雅克怎么样？还有那个，叫什么来着的，威力，威尔，对，威尔？”  
“事实上，这个威尔，目前正是我的头儿，管着一堆事。而你说的雅克，他在另一个专门的部门做头儿。”彼得读到过，这是吉姆·普莱多和比尔·海顿两个人当时的工作名。他不知道自己能透露多少，艾略先生应该是可信的，他问这些也只是出于对老熟人的关注。  
“哦，听起来似乎挺厉害，但是他们两个人居然并不在一个部门。”艾略似乎对此有点吃惊。  
“是，不过看起来他们关系还不错。”  
“那是肯定的，在当时他们可以说是形影不离吧，天天凑在一起。”  
“哦……”彼得觉得自己并不想知道这些无关紧要的事情，他只想请求艾略先生能够继续他们在战时的服务，现在是去波罗的海的一些港口。  
“雅克是个好小伙子，也就是人们常说的可信，靠谱……法语说得很好听，跟你一样，他是有个法国的爹还是妈来着，”艾略先生用他冗长的语言形容着，“我们都很喜欢他。而威尔则更灵巧……”

彼得后来发现自己挺喜欢外勤活动。他开始以为这是由于自己是个血气方刚的年轻人，后来意识到，或许是与在办公室内冷酷地计算他人的生死相比，把自己身处在一个危险的地方会叫他的良心稍微安定一些。所以当他后来七十年代末在巴黎的大使馆做那如同流放般的无聊工作时，一旦被乔治·史迈利召唤去执行那个撤离任务，他是如此理解他的那名年轻助手的激动——“吉勒姆先生，咱们要有活动了是么！”他也是一样的兴奋。  
他在十几年后，才有权限去查看1956年吉姆·普莱多在布达佩斯到底做了什么。于是他知道了当时吉姆的表情并不是什么谦虚，而是尚未完全舍弃良知的歉疚。彼得在三十多岁的时候也做了几次类似的事情，他知道他对不起那些人，但是为了更大的利益，国家的利益，北约的利益，长远的角度，等等这一系列空洞的词汇，他需要这么做，就像当年普莱多以英文教师的假身份煽动布达佩斯的学生群体反对政府，而当局势变得不可控，苏联坦克开进布达佩斯之前，他就已经安全地回到了伦敦。  
彼得在圆场呆了一阵之后，才逐渐理解布里克斯顿到底是个什么样的地方，就是和审讯部、注册部之类的一样，不可或缺，但实际上进去了也就没什么别的希望了。虽然剥头皮组里有些小伙子们很不错，比如塔尔、法恩，在从那些危险地带回来之后，彼得还是能和他们喝上几杯。那些人没有他这样的好出身，大概一辈子也就耗在这里了。但是他不知道普莱多先生是如何混到这份儿上的。他是海顿先生的好朋友，虽然是完全不同的两类人，甚至在年轻的时候或许还曾是爱人，却过早地离开了圆场的政治中心，甚至比在阿克顿的托比·埃斯特哈希能左右的事情还少。彼得觉得自己或许开始愤世嫉俗了，这样倒好，似乎和海顿先生越来越像了。

而当普莱多在布达佩斯的那次外勤活动失败（更大的可能是被出卖），老总和史麦利离开，彼得则被迫接手了这个剥头皮组。他觉得自己被放逐了，在布里克斯顿的阴沉校舍，他坐进了原来普莱多的办公室。这一切发生得太快，普莱多的一些个人物品都并没被收走。  
“吉勒姆先生。”门外的老妈妈本来是想问彼得是否需要咖啡什么的，推门进来却看见彼得在把那个板球拍捡起来放到桌上，那里还堆着一些别的东西。她突然就哭了起来，连她自己都不知道为什么，只得慌张地退出去了。  
彼得翻着那本硬币册，他终究也没给吉姆的收藏添砖加瓦，同样，也没和这个男人有更多的接触。这个本子挺旧了，增添的插页已经超过了它应有的容量，整个鼓囊囊的。扉页有比尔的笔迹，用浅色油漆笔写在皮革上，“来自你的比尔·海顿”。他合上硬币册，把那些东西都堆在一起（并不多），想等待老妈妈情绪稳定了一些后问问该怎么办，他没处理过这种事情。或许可以叫比尔来带走。  
真正坐在这里时，他感到的还有一种自我放逐，一种远离权力中心和斗争漩涡的感觉。他知道最初是海顿设立了这个专门的部门，以完成那些见不得人的事情，并提名普莱多去做这里的头儿。彼得想，一方面普莱多先生可能和自己有类似的对外勤活动的态度，另一方面或许就是对那些事情的逃避。  
在史迈利终究揭发了地鼠之后，彼得还知道了，海顿叫他远离苏伊士运河工作的时候，就已经在着手为卡拉透露美国的资料了，虽然本意还是不想叫美国在其中捞走那么多好处。然而大英帝国还是颓势难挽，艾登政府倒台，圆场里官僚主义的马斯顿也终于下台了，一个从军方过来的，连名字也不为人知的家伙——虽然他觉得史迈利应该知道他的真名——领导了他们之后的十几年。  
他不知道当时从布里克斯顿办公室收拾出的普莱多的那些个人物品处理到哪里去了，他全权委托了老妈妈来做这个事。而比尔·海顿被杀之后，他的东西又被弄到了什么地方？他在巴黎的外交公寓中思索着，自己若是突然死掉，或许还算是有个人能合法收留这些东西吧。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 1 有关彼得年龄。这其实是个不解之谜，勒爷爷在文里也没有统一，早期的书里，二战时候他就跟着利马斯干活了，然而锅匠时期还是四十多岁，不仅如此，《史迈利的人马》时看起来还是四十多岁！特别迷，应该就是勒爷爷写乱了。所以大概就以锅匠时四十出头，那这里是1956年为二十五六岁左右。  
> 另外没有使用电影版的基佬设定，而是用了《史迈利的人马》里在巴黎结婚的直男设定。  
> 2 当时的圆场头子是马斯顿，参见《召唤死者》，老总是之后一两年当头儿的，我猜跟艾登政府下台有关。


End file.
